Yin and Yang: The Beginning
by Mistah J vs B-Man
Summary: Yin and yang are opposite in nature, but they are part of nature, they rely on each other, and they can't exist without each other. This is a story of best friends on opposite ends of the spectrum and how hard and how easy it is to walk that fine line of Light and Dark. This is my first fic. Rated for Language and possible Gore later. Keep an eye out, this is only The Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi , this is my first story on the site and I hope it is enjoyable to anybody who reads it.**

-**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's elements, I only take credit of Shin and Hikari-**

Sasuke Uchiha lied motionless in the clearing, unmoving as the wind slowly lazed along, shifting his raven-colored locks in the wind. Naruto kneeled above him, the legendary _**Rasengan**_ dissipating as Naruto finished drilling it into the last Uchihas' abdomen. "Now, I can finally take you home Sasuke." Naruto said solemnly as he closed his eyes.

"That was cheesy as hell." Another teen coughed out from his slumped position against a nearby tree, a small amount of blood following his callous sentiment.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to the other boy there, "Shut up, I was trying to have a moment here." He then performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, after he conjured a copy of himself, he slumped against the same tree that the other boy was leaned against. Naruto looked at the wound the other teen had, debilitating in its own right. "Shin, you're pretty messed up man." The blonde ninja muttered.

"Yeah, no shit." The now identified Shin said painfully. The boy had earlier been caught by Sasuke's _**Chidori Eisō**_ , the technique extended and pierced him messily through his right shoulder, the lightning technique burned his nerves, causing an extreme amount of pain and damage to the young man. His currently unusable arm was dangling limply as he turned his head away from the clone that had now beheaded Sasuke and toward the orange-and-black ninja next to him. "We won't make it the entire trip to Konoha right now, will we?" Shin asked, as he looked at the gaping hole at the area connecting his arm to his torso.

"Honestly? No. I don't think we will, and I don't have enough chakra to summon any of the toads to get us help." Naruto sighed out, hoping that; somehow, Kami would help the two of them.

Shin reached up with his left hand, swiping across his wound, the summoning tattoo present upon his palm as he placed it onto the ground, 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu.' He thought to himself as he wordlessly summoned a small hatchling.

**"Shin-sama! You're hurt! Why did you summon me?! Why not anyone else who could fix you or carry..."** the young snake hissed out quickly until Shin put his hand upon her small head, quieting her down almost immediately.

"Kasan-chan, quickly go to get help for us from the ninjas that have this sign on their heads, they should taste like him." Shin said as he gestured toward Naruto. "I'm trusting you, do Manda-sama proud, we believe in you, okay?" Shin said warmly to the young snakette. She seemed to nod as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I didn't think you could speak to anyone or anything with something other than disdain or sarcasm." Naruto sniggered as he observed the interaction between the boy and his young summon.

"Naruto, shut the hell up. You want to talk about me, what did I see you doing to Hinata while you were using the Orioke no Jutsu?" Shin shot back causing Naruto to immediately become red and sputter.

"I-she-Hinata wanted to see my Orioke form! It was her idea, I can't tell her no." Naruto stuttered and pouted causing Shin to wave him off while smirking.

"Don't talk shit to me then. I get enough of that from Tayuya." Shin mumbled as he sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on relaxing until help arrived.

Naruto laughed at the plight of his childhood buddy, "She seems to be a bit rough sometimes. I've been afraid of her for like 2 years now." He then looked over to Shin , only to see him staring back at him hauntingly.

"Don't talk bad about her. She'll know, she always knows." Shin said seriously causing Naruto to gulp and nod. The two scared males slowly turned and look around the clearing as an ominous feeling overcame to the two of them. Once it passed, they each turned to the scroll that rolled between the two of them.

"Sasuke's body was burned, the head is in the scroll, and his eyes were crushed and burned. Anything else boss?" The clone said as he plopped down in front of the two.

"Um...You could carry Shin." Naruto said as he scratched his head in wonderment about what else to do with the clone. With a nod, the clone assisted Shin to his feet and the three began their journey back toward Konoha, though before they could continue, Kasan slithered from under the bushes in front of the group and into Shin's hand.

**"Shin-sama, a team was sent out before you had summoned me. It would seem that the Hokage wanted to make sure you made it back. They are about 30 minutes from this location."** Kasan hissed happily, now that she knew her favorite summoner would be fixed up soon. The boy nodded toward the small snake and she slithered up his good arm and curled herself into his dark hair. Once she was settled, they continued at a brisk, but leisurely pace to meet up with their backup and make their way to Konoha.

As the trio traversed through the dense forest, they began to feel an impending sense of dread. Suddenly a shuriken flew by and lodged itself in the tree next to Naruto's head.

"Kuso! We got company. How long will you be around?" Shin muttered to the clone, it turned to him and shook its head.

"I've only got enough chakra to make it back to the recovery team, there's not nearly enough to fight off a squad of Oto-nin." The clone whispered back.

Naruto looked around, and before he could do something else, he dropped to the ground to dodge several kunai that came from a different direction. "Where the hell are they?!" Naruto growled.

Kasan nuzzled her head into the top of Shins' in an attempt to quell his rising anxiety. She knew that she wouldn't be much help, if any, in this fight. While she was one of the most venomous in the Hebi clan, her reserves of venom were quite small.

"Kasan-chan, go home. I want you to stay safe. There won't be any arguing on this." Shin said sternly to the summon, she nodded and vanished.

"Shin, we have a problem on our hands, and...I don't think we're going to make it out of this one." Naruto whispered as they continued to move through the forest, now dodging the random kunai and shuriken that continued to rain upon them.

"Yeah..." Shin started only just barely ducking under a kunai that embedded itself into the temple of the clone causing it to pop into a puff of smoke. As the now-severely injured teen stayed close to the ground, he picked up one of the kunai and made his way to Naruto, his vision blurry from the loss of blood.

Naruto helped his friend to his feet and the two stood back to back, watching for another flurry of kunai and shuriken. 'This is really bad, neither of us are in fighting condition. He's almost dead on his feet and I'm tired as hell.' The blonde thought as he held his own kunai in a defensive position.

"Naruto get out of here. I know they're going to keep up an assault, because I know too much about Orochimaru. They're here to kill me, I knew it was coming and it's time I stop hiding in the shadows and face the light." Shin said as he warily looked to the treetops while the flying pointy objects of doom were previously coming from.

"I will not leave you behind. We're frie..." Naruto started before he was interrupted.

"Dude, I know that! We both don't have to go down, I'm trying to make a heroic sacrifice here, I know I'm not gonna survive the trip to Konoha, I've already lost too much blood. Hell, the only chance I have to survive is for Tsunade to come with the retrieval team and we know she ain't leaving her office. Now get the fuck on and get to help." Shin growled at him.

Naruto knew that everything that Shin said was true, and sighed as tears began to surface. "What will I tell Tayuya?" Naruto asked sadly.

Looking over his shoulder with a smile that completely betrayed his previous attitude and the pain of his wound, Shin said "Tell her I died with a smile on my face, a kunai in my hand, and I took a group of these fuckers with me."

Naruto nodded and created a Kage Bunshin with the last of his chakra to help his friend before dashing into the brush toward Konoha and the retrieval team.

Shin watched him and turned forward again, just as a group of Oto-nin landed around him in a large circle.

-With Naruto-

Naruto kept running for about ten minutes until he he saw a large white dog. In front of him was the retrieval team, which consisted of Shin's mother: Anko Mitarashi, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog: Akamaru, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame.

Naruto quickly told the group of the situation as he received the memory of his clone. It crushed him like a hit from an Akimichi. "Um, let's just go recover his body, and go back to Konoha." Naruto said somberly causing everyone to go wide-eyed. Various reactions played out in front of him as he looked across the group.

Akamaru let out a low howl, Kiba shook his head, Sakura bowed her heads and said a small prayer for the fallen friend, while Shino still appeared stoic his bugs buzzed loudly in anger, Hinata had begun silently crying, but the worst of all was Anko.

"Is he dead?" the woman asked lowly, already knowing the answer. Naruto said nothing as he turned around and began to make his way back to Shin. "I asked if he's dead?!" the now completely distraught Anko growled. When Naruto still said nothing, she decked him.

"The last thing my clone saw before was Shin lying in the middle of a group of dead bodies...He wasn't moving." Naruto finally said, unable to look at the mother of the teen he was forced to leave behind.

"Tell me which way." Anko ground out, the others still quiet as they watched the scene play out in front of them.

Naruto stood up and led the group to Shin's location. When they arrived in the clearing, they saw Shin still lying as Naruto remembered from his clone.

Anko was silent as she stared down at her only child. As she began to reach for him, tears starting to stream down her face. As soon as she reached his hand that was tattooed with the Hebi summoning seal. When she grasped his hand, she called over the medics. "Haruno, Hyuuga, check him." she said professionally, completely dissimilar to the broken, tear-streaked, visage once belonging to the the infallible and psychotic Anko Mitarashi. The woman that ran the interrogation and torture division alongside world-renown Ibiki Morino, the woman that could kill someone with a smile on her face, the woman that showed no sympathy or remorse as she assassinated a man in front of his own mother. She was never one to show real emotion, and now, here she was; disheveled and crying over the loss of her child.

The stunned kunoichi moved into action and ran a diagnostic test on the boy. Hinata activated her Byakugan after she felt a pulse from the boy. "His chakra is still flowing in his system, he's still alive." the Hyuuga heiress told the group, Sakura proceeded to heal the most glaring of wounds, while Hinata began tapping various chakra points on his body to keep them open and his chakra flowing.

The group gathered around as the girls worked on Shin, Anko still held a blank expreesion, though her eyes now had a spark of hope within them. "Let's move him to the village once you get him stable." Anko ordered.

As they stabilized the still unconscious teen, Shino created a Kikaichu Clone and Akamaru kneeled so that they could carry Shin on the broad back of the Nin-ken.

"He's going to be fine as long as we get him back to the village soon." Sakura said as the group began to make the trip back to Konoha.

-Inside Konoha Hospital-

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

Anko and Naruto didn't bat an eye as they continued to go over the details of Naruto and Shin's recon mission and assassination of Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata briefly glanced back as she heard the sound of her sister-in-law.

"After that He summoned Kasan-chan and she found you guys then you know the rest." Naruto finished as Tayuya kicked in the door. With a nod, Anko turned to her son's wife.

"Hey Red, calm down a bit, he's not awake to take a beating right now." Anko drawled as she leaned back in her chair. Tayuya sighed as she walked over to the unconscious patient and proceeded to slap both Shin and Naruto.

"You explain what the fuck happened or I will rip your nuts out your mouth." Tayuya growled. Naruto hid behind Hinata, who'd made no move to protect him from the raging redhead. Naruto proceeded to explain the previous events to Tayuya, who had sat down and adopted a similar look as Anko. "So, you're telling me, this fucking idiot attempted to heroically sacrifice himself so you could get away?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, he told me to let you know that, he had a smile on his face and a kunai in his hand as he took out an entire squad by himself."

"I'd be proud of him, if I wasn't so pissed by his stupidity." Anko sighed out as Tayuya turned to her.

The redhead snatched Shin's pillow from under his head and joined him in the bed as she made herself comfortable in the room.

"I guess I'm just gonna relax until this fucking baka wakes up." Tayuya said as Hinata finally coazed Naruto out from behind herself.

"I'm finished now, good night Obasan." the bluenette smiled to Anko before turning to Tayuya. "Tayuya-Nee-chan, please don't exacerbate Shin-kun's wounds once he wakes, it would really be upsetting to heal him all over again. Naruto-kun, come." Hinata said softly, but sternly. With a nod from both Naruto and Tayuya, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room with Naruto in tow.

Anko gave a small to Hinata's back and called out, "See ya later Hinata." looking back to her two favorite people in the world, Anko watched as Shin began to stir.

"Give me my fucking pillow, you bitch." Shin groaned as he turned his head to Tayuya. The redhead looked down at him and snorted in amusement.

"No. You have to learn a fucking lesson about how you can't do stupidly heroic shit now that we have a kid, and since I can't punch you in the fucking face, I will make this stay in the hospital the most uncomfortable ever, you asshole." Tayuya smirked as Shin turned to look at his mother.

"You're just gonna let her torture me?!" he asked frantically while Anko looked on amused at his plight.

"Of course, what kind of mother-in-law would I be if I didn't let your wife commit spousal abuse?" Anko responded as she rose to her feet and left the room while throwing a wave over he shoulder, "Good night sochi, and Tayu? Give him hell." she then vanished in a swirl of leaves and a puff of smoke.

After being abandoned to his fate by his sadistic mommy, Shin managed to sit upright and leaned back against the wall, "I honestly didn't think I was going to survive. Oto is really a pain in the ass to deal with." he said as he looked to his redheaded bedmate. "Those motherfuckers are a bitch to kill." he added with a sigh.

Tayuya looked over at the slightly older teen, "You are really a piece of shit, you know. Hikari was worried as hell, she almost came with me, but I left her with Mamushi and Kuikku."

"You left my daughter with two extremely venomous vipers? And that's not concerning to you?" Shin deadpanned, to which Tayuya frowned and turned up her nose to him.

"Well, it's either those two or leave her with a doki, those big motherfuckers would destroy the house. What would you do?" She mumbled out while still facing away from him. before he could retort a small white haired blur shot into the bed.

"TOU-CHAN! I was so scared." Hikari cried as she hugged the two. Shin and Tayuya smiled as they watched their daughter cry out her worries for her father.

Shin smiled as he looked over the little girl he'd found years ago, in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Now at the age of 5, she only reached up to his knee and her bright hazel eyes shined with unshed tears for him. As her emotions began to unravel and her worry turned to anger she began to lose her control of her curse seal.

Her arms and legs started to gain lines that turned into swirls around her hands and feet, and on her face she gained jagged horizontal purple lines across her cheeks. "Why was you such a meanie Tou-chan? You made me and mommy scared!" she pouted angrily.

Shin smiled at the girl and began to pet her head, while ignoring Tayuya's rant about how she wasn't worried about him, "Hikari-chan, I'm sorry I made you worry."

Tayuya rolled her eyes at the happy display before picking up Hikari, "Let's go get some lunch, neh?" The former Oto kunoichi asked the young girl. With a nod, the two made their way out of the room and Tayuya called out, "Ja ne, baka."

"Ja ne, baka papa!" Hikari added as Tayuya smiled and hugged the girl.

"She's learning everyday! We're getting ice-cream and candy!" Tayuya proudly stated as she marched out with Hikari in her arms squealing happily.

Shin watched their retreating forms and said, "Fuck you guys." he'd made sure to say it low so they didn't hear. He then slumped back into his lying position and thought back on his life, because near-death experiences usually can cause a fellow to reflect on what's important.

-**Hey, that was the first chapter, I know it focused quite a lot on Shin and establishing his character a bit, it will diverge onto Naruto next chapter. I plan on having the Y&Y: The Beginning, then two simultaneous stories for Yin: The Darkness of Shadows and Yang: The Purity of Light , and then a final story called Yin & Yang: The Balance of Life to wrap everything up. The Beginning won't be a long story, maybe a few chapters, this is because The Beginning is only the beginning of the final arc, Yin: DoS is Shin's backstory and Yang:PoL will be my version of Naruto's backstory. With Bo: to close all.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Beginning-**

Naruto thoughtlessly strolled to the Hokage's Tower to deliver his message to the leader of Konoha. He scratched his head as he walked and sighed. He had been avoiding talking with Sakura or Kakashi due to Sasuke's death. Sakura had been apart of the recovery team and he had not spoken to her once, using Shin's condition as an excuse to not talk.

**"You will eventually have to speak to them."** Kurama said as she boredly watched her container. She'd been subject to his thoughts all day and now it was annoying.

'What will I say to them?' he thought gloomily. Kurama shrugged and turned away to take nap.

"Whatever. I don't care what you say, but don't be a bitch and say nothing." she finished as she closed her eyes and cut her link to Naruto.

He huffed at her bluntness and continued into the building, 'Maybe Kurama is right. I gotta focus on Baa-chan.' He thought as he made it to her office and listened to the voices inside.

-Hokage's Office-

"When will he be coming to you?" Sakura asked Tsunade who rolled her eyes. The Hokage shrugged and waved her off.

"He'll get here when he gets here. I'll let you guys know later. Now leave so I can get some work done." Tsunade dismissed the two and as they walked out a small bug crawled in seemingly undetected.

Once the door closed, the bug went up into a puff a smoke revealing Naruto wearing his usual orange and black tracksuit with a new pair of black gauntlet-bracers on his arms.

"You're going to run into them eventually." she said to the teen. Naruto looked away and sat down across from the Hokage. "Anyway, tell me what happened." she said moving on the conversation.

Naruto began to explain the events of the recon mission that ended with the termination of the rogue Uchiha. "Then I met up with the recovery team and we all made it back and to the hospital before I came here." Naruto finished with a nod from Tsunade. She then called in Shizune to collect the scroll containing Sasuke's head and to give Naruto his and Shin's pay for the mission.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun." Shinzune smiled as she completed her assigned task, Naruto returned her smile and acknowledgment before she turned heel and began to leave. "I will return later with your next set of documents Tsunade-sama." Shizune added as she walked out.

"Thank you so much." Tsunade said sarcastically, causing Naruto to stifle a laugh. "Alright, you can go, but remember to talk to your teammates about it." she added as he stood to leave.

"Yeah. I will, Baa-chan." With that he was gone in a flash of orange. Tsunade watched him vanish and sighed, wondering what was next with her favorite young shinobi.

-Uzumaki-Kurayami Residence -

Naruto reappeared in his bedroom and there was Hikari straining to reach a steaming bowl of ramen sitting on Naruto's desk. The little five-year-old was standing on her tip-toes and was close to reaching the steaming noodles.

"HEY! THAT'S MY RAMEN!" Naruto yelled causing Hikari to swiftly turn around and activate her curse seal, she then growled and ran from the room. Once she was gone, he sat to his bowl and began his meal.

**"The kit is going to get that one of these days."** Kurama spoke within his mind. Naruto place his chopsticks into the bowl and looked up to the picture, sitting above his desk on the wall, of the entire family.

The boy gained a determined look, "And on that day, I will be ready for war." Naruto spoke aloud causing Tayuya, who was in the hallway, to shake her head.

'Nope, not gonna even ask why.' she thought as she past his room and continued to look for Hikari.

Naruto finished his bowl of steamy deliciousness and headed to the living room. He found Hinata sitting on the couch watching 'Samurai and Shinobi 2: Blood Feud'. Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion, "I didn't know you liked action movies." he said causing her to giggle and pause the film.

"I do, now are you going o stand there or are you going to join me?" Hinata said softly with a hint of humor still evident in her tone.

Naruto shrugged and plopped down onto the couch while shedding his jacket, leaving him in his t-shirt covering the mesh armor he wore underneath. Hinata smiled as crawl over to lie against him as they enjoyed the high-octane film. Naruto hadn't told her, but he did enjoy these moments when he could see her completely relaxed, wearing a tank top and sweatpants, without a care in the world.

The former Hyuuga heiress turned to look at him when she felt him staring, "Hinata. I really do lo..." Naruto started before Hikari dropped from the ceiling onto the small table in front of the TV. The young girl's eyes darted back and forth as she sniffed the air for Tayuya. With another growl, she leapt over the two and the couch and bolted for the door.

Naruto and Hinata blinked owlishly as they attempted to mentally assess the situation, and both only had one thought going through their head as Tayuya rushed into the room. 'Why did a naked Hiakri just fall from the ceiling?' they each pointed toward the door when Tayuya asked which way she went. Once that was over, they turned back to the movie as though none of it ever happened, it was going to happen again later today anyway.

-2 Hours Later-

Naruto awoke as the credits finished rolling on the film and looked down to find Hinata sleeping, he smiled as he rose from the couch, careful not to wake her and proceeded to pick up and carry her to their bed. "Good night, Hinata. I really do love you." he said softly as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Naruto left the house and made his way to the hospital to visit Shin. As he jumped across the rooves of Konoha, he waved to Team Ten, who were leaving the Yamanaka Flower Shop, the group gave back a wave and he continued on his way.

As he reached the hospital, he jumped up to the window attached to Shin's room, inside was Shin reflecting on his life up to this point. The dark haired boy looked to Naruto and waved him in. "Yo, what's going on?" Shin asked the blond.

"Nothing much, avoiding my team, watching movies, fighting your daughter over my ramen, you know the usual stuff." Naruto responded as he sat in the seat next to the bed. Shin nodded and placed his hands behind his head.

"Man, I've been trying to figure out how I've ended up where I am. Is it because I killed too many people? Maybe because I've stabbed mothers in the back in front of their children, hell maybe it's because I've beheaded the children...whatever it is, I just want to know how or why I've ended where I am, you know?" Shin said as he turned to Naruto who sat with a strange look on his face.

"I don't know, we've all done things, maybe it's remorse or guilt or something." Naruto responded as he leaned back into his chair and stared off into space as he too began to think back on his life.

"Maybe that's it, but I can tell you this; I would not want it any other way, I got my family, my best friend, my snakes, I'm glad for you guys." Shin said closing his eyes and starting to fall asleep.

"Yeah, me too man, me too." Naruto responded as he began to sleep as well.

-The Next Day-

Naruto awoke as he heard the water turn off from the bathroom of the room, he looked up to find Shin walking out, after rewrapping his bandages and putting his shirt back on. Naruto stretched and stood up, Shin began putting on his shōzuko, he tucked his hooded shirt and shinobi gi into his pants and wrapped the loose ends of both his sleeves and pants before putting on his bracers and greaves, then he adorned his tabi and fastened his ninjato to his lower back.

Naruto summoned a clone and it henged into Shin, "You know what to do." Naruto told the clone, before he and Shin leapt out of the window and headed home.

"You know that you're gonna to be in a lot of crap once they realize you left right?" Naruto asked as he and Shin soared from roof to roof. Shin shrugged as they continued to move toward the large house they all share.

"**Naruto, the other teammates of yours are coming, drop into the noodle stand." **Kurama alerted the blond, who nodded and made his way into the stand followed by a confused Shin. Once they sat down, Naruto alerted Shin to conceal his chakra a bit, so that he wouldn't have to speak to Team Seven. Just as they lowered their chakra, Kakashi stepped into the small restaurant.

"Oh, if it isn't Naruto and Shin, how are you guys?" Kakashi asked as he sat down and ordered some ramen.

'What the hell Kurama?!' Naruto thought angrily as he sat a bit straighter, obviously nervous of his teacher.

"**I told you to talk to them, might as well speed it up." **Kurama smirked as she cut their link again. Naruto had a tick mark on his forehead as he got over his anger of Kurama tricking him.

"I'm good, got a hole in my shoulder from some damn spear attack developed from your dumbass technique, but besides that I'm good." Shin said without turning to the Elite Jounin. Kakashi sighed, he'd expected that response from the teen, who he knew shared no love for the ex-ANBU. He looked toward Naruto, who sadly gave him a sideways glance.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked the boy, Naruto was going to stand up to leave, but Shin forced him back into the seat before walking out.

"Stop being a pussy!" the dark teen called out as he jumped back to the roof to make it home. Naruto gave a glare, but turned back to Kakashi.

"I wish there was an easier way to say this, but I saw Sasuke during the recon mission, Shin and I went on." Naruto started, he looked at Kakashi and saw remorse flash through his eyes. 'Damn, I wish it didn't have to happen this way.' Naruto thought as he told Kakashi of the final showdown with Sasuke.

Kakashi sat motionless as he thought back to Obito, Sasuke, and how he'd let them both down, "Naruto, you did the right thing, Sasuke was too far gone, I'm sad of what became of him, but I am proud of you for doing what was necessary." Kakashi said before he had Ayane pack up his ramen to go. "How about some ramen on me?" the leader of Team Seven paid for his ramen and a bowl for Naruto before he left.

"**See, he knows what was the right thing to do, the pink one, she may be a problem, but you must tell them, for yourself." **Kurama told him causing Naruto to laugh bitterly.

'Yea, I guess, why couldn't that teme just come back? Even after he's gone, he's still hurting people.' Naruto responded to Kurama who nodded and looked around her cell.

"**I know what you mean." **

- Uzumaki-Kurayami Residence -

Naruto walked through the front door and Anko was sitting in the kitchen contemplating whether or not she was going to eat her last stick of dango. "Anko-obasan? What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her stare at the plate in front of her.

"I'm hoping that this dango will multiply itself based on my will alone...what do you want?" she responded. Naruto laughed to himself and shook his head as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, please never change Obasan, I love you just the way you are." he said as he walked out of the kitchen. Anko looked up to Naruto and smiled, unfortunately, Hikari chose that moment to strike, faster than most Kage, Hikari snatched the dango and was in the living room eating it.

Anko jumped from the table and pointed directly at her adopted granddaughter. "I WILL MURDER YOU!" the purple-haired kunoichi roared as she began to chase the young girl around. Naruto laughed as he watched the two run. Once he became bored with them, he walked toward his room, only to find a note from Hinata about her having a mission.

'Damn, I was hoping to hang with her today.' Naruto thought as he fell onto his bed and began air-drawing symbols for some seals he and Shin's been working on.

"**What? You don't like hanging with me?" **Kurama chided. Naruto waved her off.

'You feel like more of a big, angry, hurtful sister.' the teen said to the gigantic ball of fur and chakra. Kurama smiled at the statement.

"**Thank you, I feel so loved."** the kitsune said before forcing Naruto back into the real world. He awoke to see Hikari leaning over him, tapping his forehead, asking him to wake up. Naruto sat up and watched as she beamed and began to tell him about her day, since she couldn't find Shin, Tayuya, or Hinata and Baa-chan was crying.

Naruto flicked her on the nose in an effort to get her to stop talking, "Mou." she said, with tears starting to form.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "I can't talk to you unless you stop talking. Now what's up Kari-chan?" Hikari told him about her day again, this time stopping at a few points for Naruto to respond. As she finished her story, Naruto said, "Well! Now that was cool. C'mon let's go to get your tou-chan, ne?" Hiakri nodded enthusiastically at the prospect of seeing her papa.

The two made their way to Shin and Tayuya's room, and there was Tayuya coming out in her t-shirt and shorts. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." they both said, continuing on into the living room, where Anko was still weeping in the fetal position on the floor in front of the couch while Shin sat above her on the couch uncaringly.

"Go to your tou-chan." Naruto whispered to Hikari who nodded happily and jumped down and ran to Shin. Hikari climbed into his lap and nuzzled into him, Shin waved to Naruto then wrapped his arms around his daughter.

Naruto sat int the chair next to the couch Shin and Hikari sat on and he assisted Anko into a sitting position, though she was still distraught. "Obasan, are you okay?" Naruto said to the older woman.

"She took my last one." was all Anko said as she rocked back and forth, Naruto was going to place his hand on her back in an effort to soothe her, but Shin shook his head, he sat Hikari on the couch and helped his mother into the kitchen.

"Baa-chan is sad." Hikari said as Naruto nodded.

"Kari-chan, you have no idea."

**-Alright, this chapter was to more or less, give some insight into my version of Naruto, he's still Naruto but he has a bit more realism to him, in my opinion. He's going to be fleshed out a lot more in Purity of Light. This was just a glimpse into it, much like how Chapter 1 was a glimpse into Darkness of Shadows. I'll be wrapping this arc up in 1-2 more chapters before I move on to Purity and Darkness. Remeber to shoot me a PM if you feel you have any interesting ideas for the story, I love interactivity with readers.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-While admittedly short, this is the final chapter of The Beginning. I do not own Hypnotoad, nor do I own Futurama or Naruto in any shape or form. I only take ownership of Shin Kurayami and Hikari Kurayami.-**

Shin groaned as he awoke to the smell of smoke. 'I swear if Naruto and Kaa-san are burning down my house again for some dumbass prank, I'll kill both of them.' he thought as he rose from his bed and proceeded to find the source of the smoke.

-With Naruto and Hikari-

Naruto joined Hikari on the couch as she turned on the TV to watch cartoons, "What's on today, Kari-chan?" Naruto asked as the girl stared at the television.

When she said nothing, Naruto looked to the screen and fell to the hypnotism of a cartoon toad. As they both gazed at the toad, they each said "All glory to the Hypnotoad." then both began to drool as they stared, mouth agape, at the television.

-With Anko-

Anko had just stepped out of the bathroom, when she noticed the smoke permeating the air, being the closet to the kitchen, she made her way into the room. Seconds later she ran out, her trench coat ablaze, onto the lawn in attempt to put herself out.

This was the scene that Shin walked into as he moved through his home, his brother-in-law and daughter hypnotized by a cartoon and drooling on his carpets, his mother on fire and running about the front lawn, and a giant smoke cloud from his kitchen.

Once he stepped into the room, he immediately noticed Hinata, wearing her a burned version of her usual attire and a cooking apron, huddled in fear in the corner, and Tayuya holding a carton of milk and pouring it delicately into a bowl of cereal.

With a raised eyebrow, he watched as she slowly finished pouring the 'Cow Juice', as he enjoyed calling it, she looked up and beamed at him. Then it exploded into a ball of flames, causing her to curse and throw the bowl at the wall.

"There's just no excuse for what I've seen this morning. The varying levels of idiocy and the lack of respect for physics astound and anger me. I'm going back to bed, have all this clean when I come back." Shin said as he looked squarely at Tayuya, who'd gone quiet at his rant. As he turned to go back to his room, he kicked the TV plug from the wall, breaking it's spell on the two watching.

"We're free! Thank Kami, we're free!" Naruto shouted as he scooped up Hikari and the two celebrated, until a book flew from the hallway, leading to the rooms, and clocked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Hikari landed on her feet as Naruto hit the floor, she patted him on the head and ran into the kitchen.

"Mama! Papa hit Naru-Ojisan with a big book and now he is bleeding." she aid as she entered the kitchen, Tayuya nodded, but showed no inclination to help the blond. Hinata, having overcome her fear, kindly walked Hikari out of the kitchen and had her help get Naruto to his room. Upon her arrival, back into the kitchen, Hinata helped Tayuya to clean the kitchen before taking over cooking duties.

"Nee-san, how about I cook and you clean up Naruto-kun's blood from the floor?" Hinata asked politely, Tayuya frowned sadly and took off her own apron.

"I want to be able to cook for them, you're not always gonna be here. Why the fuck can't I do this!?" she growled and started filling a bowl with water. Hinata sighed sadly and promised to teach the redhead how to cook. "Thanks, I'll go clean up the blood, and put out Anko." the two nodded to each other and proceeded to fix the messes created by the rather hectic morning.

-Mindscape-

Naruto and Shin each appeared inside their shared mindcape, "Dammit, what hit me?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the spot, where the book impacted, in phantom pains.

"Knowledge hit you. The fuck are we doing here?" Shin responded as they looked around the sewer-like tunnel.

"Kurama wants to talk, I'm guessing." Naruto said, causing Shin to nod, and the two proceeded down the tunnel. As they walked, they passed several rooms, each dedicated to memories from the blond's history. Ignoring the urge to look into a room entitled; 'My First Time', Shin followed as they came face-to-face with the giant she-beast, the Kyuubi.

"You will never watch that program again." she said immediately, Naruto stiffening and Shin looking to him in disgust.

"You don't even have to mention it, I'll make sure of it." Shin said to the fox. Kurama nodded and then she began to stand inside her cell. Shin was slightly impressed at her size, he wasn't unused to big-ass animals, she just happened to be one of the bigger big-ass animals he'd seen.

"Naruto, while I am glad to see you happy, it's now time to make a choice, this goes for you too Shin. You both have not had the best of lives, and the fate of the world nnow rests upon your heads. When you leave here, you will go into a coma, and everyday of your life will be replayed to you, as though you were watching a movie, every choice you've made, every person you've killed, you will see it all again. At the end you will make a choice, hopefully, you choose well." Kurama said, watching the faces of the two in front of her.

Naruto looked from Kurama to shin and said, "Wait, so we're gonna be in a coma, for who know how long, and then wake up to save the world?" he asked incredulously. Shin had adopted a contemplative look and remained silent. "Why the hell does this responsibility always fall on me?" Naruto slumped depressed.

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with. Thank you and goodbye, Kurama-san" Shin said as he bowed to the centuries-old beast. Naruto sighed and followed his example, Kurama smiled at the boys and laid down. A bright flash enveloped the two as Kurama began to fade from view.

**-Well that's it for The Beginning, I feel that it gives a nice light and happy feel to the prologue. I do understand that it's very short, but it was not ever intended to be long. Be sure to keep a lookout for Yin: Darkness of Shadows and Yang: Purity of Light, as they will be continuations of the story.-**


End file.
